


Holmes, sztuk dwa

by Cashis



Series: Z życia na Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashis/pseuds/Cashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odcinek z serii "komediowych" scenek z życia na 221B Baker Street. Miałam dobre chęci co do kanonu... Czas akcji - na pewno przed zakończeniem 2 sezonu. Proszę o komentarze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes, sztuk dwa

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Holmes, sztuk dwa
> 
> Od autorki: Hm, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Inspirowany moją miłością do Mycrofta : ) Komentarze naprawdę pomagają pisać, więc proszę niczym Sherlock o ich dodawanie *.*
> 
> Postacie: Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Mrs. Hudson, John Watson

Żółtawe światło słabej latarni wpadało przez wpół zasłonięte okna salonu Baker Street 221B, a pokój oświetlony był tylko lampą stojącą koło żółtej buźki na ścianie. Na fotelu siedział Sherlock, opatulony ciasno w płaszcz, wystukujący nogą nieregularny rytm. Twarz miał tak nachmurzoną, jakby co najmniej Anderson ożenił się z panią Hudson... a właściwie to, co się zdarzyło, było bliskie rozmiarom takiej tragedii.

\- Naprawdę twoje tajne służby nie mogą wywalić gości z jakiegoś hotelu, choćby z czterema gwiazdkami? - burknął w stronę postaci na kanapie. Postaci w garniturze, swobodnie opartej o poduszki, z zaciśniętymi w dezaprobacie ustami i ulizaną fryzurką. Innymi słowy, do Mycrofta Holmesa.

\- Tajne służby aktualnie przeczesują mój dom w poszukiwaniu bomby, dobrze o tym wiesz - sądząc z tonu, brat próbował zamrozić detektywa głosem. - Zresztą, to jeden wieczór, na litość boską! I tak mam sprawę do pani Hudson.

\- Zaoferujesz jej więcej za donosy na mnie? Nie mogłeś wysłać sms-a?

\- Pani Hudson i sms-y, Sherlocku, czy ty czasem nie pomyliłeś gosposi?

\- Nie jestem gosposią! - krzyknęła starsza pani z korytarza.

\- Może już pani wyjść, i tak wiemy, że pani podsłuchiwała. - odpowiedział Holmes Junior ze swojego fotela, po czym usłyszał tupot na schodach i dodał pod nosem - a jak chcę herbaty to nie usłyszy z dwóch metrów.

\- Może wystarczyłoby dodać "proszę"? - zapytał z westchnieniem Mycroft.

\- A wiesz, że spróbuję - zmrużył oczy Sherlock z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach i krzyknął donośnie na całe mieszkanie - Pani Hudson! Proszę NATYCHMIAST zrobić mi herbaty!

Oburzona starsza pani pojawiła się z ledwo kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem i ścierką w drzwiach. Niebezpiecznie cichym i spokojnym głosem zapytała:

\- Coś mówiłeś, kochanieńki...?

\- Może mu pani odpowiedzieć "wal się" - w Mycrofcie odezwały się braterskie uczucia i poczuł się w obowiązku, żeby oszczędzić juniorowi szarży. Chroniąc tym samym swoją parasolkę, która mogła - wyrwana z ręki wbrew woli właściciela - posłużyć za prowizoryczną halabardę.

\- Byś się wstydził, Mycrofcie Holmesie, taki poważny człowiek... A ty się wal, Sherlocku, niewychowany młodzieńcze! - właścicielka tylko strzepnęła oburzona ścierką i zniknęła na schodach.

Ukradkowe spojrzenia obydwu braci spotkały się, a kąciki ust Sherlocka mimowolnie powędrowały w górę. Chwilę potem na Baker Street 221B można było zobaczyć rzecz niespotykaną - obydwóch Holmesów siedzących w jednym pomieszczeniu i nie próbujących zamordować się nazwajem - co więcej, wydających odgłosy co najmniej zarzynanych jastrzębi, które chyba można uznać by za śmiech.

Kiedy jeszcze Mycroft ocierał elegancko chusteczką łzy śmiechu, nadal rechocząc wraz z bratem, na schody wbiegł John Watson. Był jeszcze w swojej skórzanej kurtce i stanął w drzwiach w stanie gotowości bojowej, najwyraźniej z powodu niecodziennych dźwięków słyszalnych jeszcze przed drzwiami. Popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na obu braci, mrugając szybko, żeby dotarło do niego to co widzi. Zanim do końca zarejestrował co się dzieje, obydwaj przybrali pokerowy wyraz twarzy, a Sherlock warknął:

\- Właśnie dostałeś sms-a, jeśli nie słyszysz sygnału, to wypadałoby go podgłośnić na stare lata, drogi bracie. Kto do ciebie pisze? Czyżby, jak do Lestrade'a, Molly Hooper, jedyna dziewczyna, której mógłbyś się jeszcze spodobać?

\- Akurat o guście Molly najwięcej mówi jej aktualny obiekt westchnień... - mruknął John, przemieszczając się w kierunku swojego fotela i pozbywając w drodze skórzanej kurtki.

\- Kto? - detektyw z zainteresowaniem odwrócił wzrok ku przyjacielowi. Zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, Mycroft uniósł wzrok znad telefonu.

\- Lestrade esemesował z panną Hooper?

\- A kto inny wysłałby mu sms-a wieczorem, w dodatku podpisanego MH?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odparł ironicznie Mycroft, podnosząc się z kanapy. Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie:

\- Być może ktoś, komu podłożyli bombę pod dom. Ale na twoje szczęście mogę już iść. Ciesz się, że nie zdążyłem pokazać Johnowi naszego albumu rodzinnego... - pomachał elegancko oprawioną książką, którą wyciągnął zza pazuchy.

\- Skąd ty...? - Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Musisz się nauczyć, braciszku, że albumy rodzinne albo się spala, albo topi, a na pewno nie kładzie pod czaszkę, żeby ich pilnowała. Do następnego zamachu na mój dom! - zbiegł z elegancją po schodach, wymachując parasolem. Sherlock zwrócił oskarżycielski wzrok na swojego kościstego przyjaciela z gzymsu kominka, kiedy usłyszeli jeszcze uprzejmy głos brytyjskiego rządu we własnej osobie:

\- Następnym razem radziłbym się bardziej pospieszyć z herbatą!

Po odgłosie szybko zamykanych drzwi dobiegł ich głośny trzask i brzęk, które podejrzanie przypominały zetknięcie się rozpędzonej porcelany ze ścianą, z bonusem w postaci krzyku pełnego furii:

\- Idźże w cholerę, nieznośny człowieku!


End file.
